Love Story
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Hinata estuvo toda su vida enamorada de Naruto. Dicen, que si uno se esfuerza: La recompensa vendrá después, y con ella un rubio sonriente lleno de sorpresas: Cosa que la Hyuuga nunca se esperó. SongFic. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Arhatdy-Uchiha.


**Declaimer: **Naruto **NO** me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y demás; ¡Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto!. A mi tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si **NO.**

**Summary: **_Hinata estuvo toda su vida enamorada de Naruto. Dicen, que si uno se esfuerza: La recompensa vendrá después, y con ella un rubio sonriente lleno de sorpresas: Cosa que la Hyuuga nunca se esperó. SongFic. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Arhatdy-Uchiha._

**N**aruto **U**zumaki **& H**inata **H**yuuga.

**By: Sweet Knight~**

**Love Story**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi … _

Ojos azules. Cabello rubio y estatura baja.

Ella estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, y no perdía detalle. El tan solo verlo, causaba que las mariposas revolotearán en su estomago.

Él, Natuto.

_Cierro mis ojos, y regreso al inicio; Estoy de pié allí, en un Balcón en el verano._

Pestañeó un par de veces más... Dejando relucir sus ojos color perla al mundo. Era extraño en uno de esos días recordar aquella clase de cosas.

Hinata ya era mayor, llevaba en uno de sus delgados y níveos dedos un anillo de compromiso, y sonreía al sentirlo ahí presente. Llevaba el cabello largo, no se lo había dejado crecer con otro propósito que no fuera él, y realmente se sentía orgullosa de portar el chaleco verde de los _Jônin._

Caminaba por la aldea con esa tranquilidad que le era característica, y le sonreía a lo conocidos con los cuales se encontraba. La heredera al Clan de los Hyuuga era muy famosa en las calles de la ciudad de konoha.

Un par de años habían pasado ya desde el final de la guerra. En donde ella había crecido, no solo como ninja, si no también como persona. La palabra 'Guerra' sin lugar a dudas no era de sus favoritas, recordar épocas sangrientas y violentas como aquella no le causaba ni un poco de interés.

-¡Hinata-chan! -escuchó que alguien la llamaba y cerro los ojos nuevamente, mientras una sonrisa se formulaba entre sus labios, era increíble siquiera pensar, que ahora él la tuviera tan en cuenta...

_Miro las luces; Mira la fiesta, los vestidos … Te miro hacer un camino entre la multitud. Y digo "Hola". Poco sabía..._

Verdaderamente era muy joven la primera vez que le vio. En la Academia Ninja el siempre era humillado, y de cualquier manera discriminado, quizá algunas de las cosas que hacía no resultaban ser para nada coherentes, y algunas veces las que decía eran bastante estúpidas … Pero a ella nunca dejo de parecerle interesante.

-_¡Yo me convertiré en Hokage'ttebayo! _

Probablemente esas palabras nadie las tomara en serio, siquiera Iruka-Sensei. Nadie, excepto ella. Que lo miraba desde la última final de bancas en el salón de clases, con sus ojos blancos y su piel pálida … Con excepción de sus mejillas, que desde aquel momento siempre se teñirían de rosado al mirarle.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido la persona más admirada, tanto por sus compañeros como por sus compañeras, sobre todo por estás últimas, que realmente le amaban. Sin embargo su interés era por él... Por Naruto Uzumaki.

Lo observaba, siempre... Siempre había estado haciéndolo, escondida, tras un árbol, un tronco, un arbusto o lo que fuera. E incluso aunque él no se enterará jamás, ella siempre le apoyaría.

En las batallas que tenía contra su mayor _'enemigo'; _Sasuke, ella siempre intentaba transmitirle su apoyo, y sin embargo aunque las palabras flotarán de sus labios, nunca llegaban a sus oídos.

Combate tras combate, nunca logro obtener ni un poco de su atención. Al salir de la Academia, ni siquiera había logrado quedar en su equipo, por supuesto que consiguió grandes amigos en el suyo … sin embargo no niega que le hubiera gustado no alejarse tanto del rubio.

Muchas veces paso por su cabeza el hecho de envidiar a Sakura Haruno, no solo por ser la única chica de su equipo, si no por resultarle tan fascinante a ese chico de sus sueños.

Ciertamente, Hinata se sentía bastante inútil... Tanto en casa como en las batallas y en cada una de las misiones. Claro que Kiba siempre le subía el ánimo y le decía que la próxima sería mejor que esa...

El tiempo paso cuando por fin llegaron los exámenes Chünnin, en realidad no es que no quisiera entrar en ellos, pero le daba un tanto de miedo, sobre todo porque sabía que Neji estaría ahí.

Cuando peleó contra su propio primo, ante los mismo comentarios de él herido Kiba Inuzuka, varias veces pasó por su mente abandonar el combate, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que sí no lo intentaba jamás iba a saberlo. Tampoco era que pensara que podría ganarle...

Pero Naruto-kun estaba ahí. Él vitoreaba su nombre, y le apoyaba. Aquello le había llegado al corazón y le había hecho dar todo de si misma, intentar hasta no poder respirar... Trabajar duro para poder lograr sus metas, impresionarle. Y finalmente hacerle ver, que ella había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, esperando que él se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-_¡Hinata tú puedes hacerlo'ttebayo!_

Una sola palabra suya... Eso era lo único que bastaba. Claro que terminó en los hospitales durante un buen tiempo, y el golpe duro que le fue proporcionado por su primo le causo repercusiones. Pero se sentía orgullosa de si misma, se sentía … _Feliz._

Nunca creyó llegar a enterarse, de que aquel rubio y ese azabache habían llegado a formar dicho lazo de amistad, de pronto algo andaba mal y aunque no lo dijera ella lo sabía.

Luego de la huida de Sasuke de Konoha, ella llego a preocuparse mucho por sus compañeros en la misión que tuvieron al rescate de el ya mencionado chico y ordenado por Hokage-sama.

Decir que luego de eso le vio mal era poco, y nunca quiso que se marchara de la aldea. Al verlo partir se dio cuenta, que no lo vería hasta muchísimo tiempo después.

.

.

.

Y cuando por fin sucedió, había cambiado más de la cuenta.

Era mucho más alto que varios de su edad, y a la vez era más fuerte. Con tan solo verlo ella lo supo, aunque no pudo resistirse y se desmayó. ¡Vamos era su reencuentro y él se acercaba de esa manera tan brusca, era obvio que no podía evitar dicha reacción!

Pero al parecer hasta Kiba, que había sido muy distraído todo ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por ese rubio dueño de su corazón.

-¡Has tu mejor esfuerzo! -había exclamado su perruno mejor amigo, mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

En ese mero momento, la chica no pudo evitar ponerse de colores, y sin embargo asintió furtivamente -¡H-Hai!

.

.

.

La batalla bien estaba siendo dura. Las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraba su adorado Naruto no eran nada buenas, se encontraba tirado sobre la tierra, y el enemigo avanzaba peligrosamente hacía él... Algo malo se avecinaba, y ella lo venía sabiendo hacía rato.

Estaba apunto, demasiado cerca. No había nada que pensar, protegerlo, eso era lo único que realmente interesaba en aquellos momentos, se apresuro a interponerse entre Pein y él rubio. Ese no era el momento, no el de él.

-¿Refuerzos, eh? -logró escuchar lo que el enemigo inquiría.

-No te dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Naruto … -le espetó.

Por supuesto que estaba sorprendida de su valentía, y de que ni un solo tartamudeo hubiera salido de su boca, sin embargo, pues, se trataba de él y ella solo quería salvarlo...

-¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, vete por favor, no eres contrincante para él ! -gritó Naruto aún desbordado sobre él piso.

Le dolía que le dijera eso, pero era simplemente la verdad. Y ser sincero estaba en su naturaleza...

-Lo sé. Solo estoy siendo egoísta … - dijo.

¿Realmente lo hacía?. En realidad en aquellos momentos no estaba muy segura de nada, pero trataba de parecer que lo estaba. Parada frente a aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado a la aldea, un hombre fuerte, que con tan solo un movimiento podría derrumbarla.

-¡ ¿De que estás hablando?, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Esto es muy peligroso !

La voz de su amado cada vez estaba más lejana de sus oídos. Pese a que lo tuviera a sus espaldas, y cerca, tan cerca como muy pocas veces había logrado estar de él.

-Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad … -Sus palabras eran reales. Activo su Byakugan. Naruto, aunque a sus espaldas la miro sorprendido- Siempre me rendía y lloraba por eso, estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado …

Los recuerdos de cada cosa que había sucedido en su vida le vinieron a la mente, nada era seguro en aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, y esa tal vez fuera la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, la última también de decirle todo lo que sentía … Todo, absolutamente todo.

-Pero tú … Tú me haz mostrado él camino correcto. -murmuró – Siempre iba tras de ti, esperando que me sorprendieras, solo quería caminar junto a ti … Solo quería estar contigo. – Aún si estaba a sus espaldas ella sabía perfectamente que tenía toda su atención – Tu haz hecho que cambié, tú sonrisa me salvó. Por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte.

El tan solo pensar en él sonriendo le daba una sensación de satisfacción. Con tal de salvarlo, morir era poca cosa. Una sonrisa se dibujo entre sus labios, no estaba triste en absoluto, porque sabía que él podría lograr salvarse, que al menos se arriesgaría, por él lo intentaría.

-Porque yo … ¡Te amo!

Estaba más que lista y en posición de combate, luego de pronunciar las palabras anteriores se hecho a correr hacía el enemigo, que la esperaba de pie, completamente recto y paciente. Hinata aún piensa que lo único triste de esa situación es que no pudo ver su rostro cuando se lo dijo.

_-¡Juho Soshiken!_

_-¡Shinra Tensei!_

Ni siquiera pudo predecir su movimiento, aún si sabía que su chakra era muy grande. Cayó sobre el suelo, sin esperanza alguna, un solo intento y había caído, pero estaba … _feliz._

-_¡Detente!_

Escuchar, aunque fuera por última vez la voz de su amado... Eso la hacía_ feliz._

.

.

.

Por supuesto cuando despertó ni se lo esperaba. Estaba rodeada de gente que cuchicheaba, y de inmediato Kiba se lanzo a sus brazos. Digamos que era un amigo un tanto afectuoso en esa clase de situaciones, sonrió como pudo, incluso su padre estaba ahí. Y muchos seres queridos más... Excepto él.

Pronto las noticias le llegaron, había un poco de paz en Konoha nuevamente. Y él ya volvería.

Estuvo presente, cuando al fin la ciudad lo recibió como lo que era: Un héroe. Y ella también lo hizo así, aunque en su caso fuera diferente, todo porque para ella desde un principio había sido así.

Y no era que esperaba un abrazo de su parte. O algo en particular, con una sola mirada se hubiera conformado, miró atentamente como Sakura se lanzaba a sus brazos, y él sorprendido le había correspondido. Nada pasó... La amargura reinaba su ser, pero eso era algo que nadie más debía saber. Kiba gruño a su lado, la escena tampoco le gustaba, y coloco su mano sobre su hombro, brindándole su apoyo. Ella solo sonrió con falsedad... Ni siquiera le miró.

Tal vez era porque no tenía respuesta alguna que darle. Pero Hinata nunca se sintió tan desilusionada.

Y ahora era todo tan... Diferente.

_Que tu eras Romeo y que lanzabas piedras a mi ventana. Y mi padre te ha dicho "__Alejate de Julieta__". Y yo estaba llorando en la escalera.; Rogándote que por favor no te fueras, y dije …_

Hinata sonrió aunque avergonzada. Se le había vuelto a declarar a su amado Naruto, honestamente le había sido bastante difícil y sin embargo luego de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto rodeo y de tantos ensayos frente a un sonrojado y apenado Kiba, lo había logrado. La guerra al fin había terminado, y con ella los problemas de este, y para su sorpresa él solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

_-Esta bien, Hinata-chan._

Como siempre sus palabras no paraban de sorprenderle. ¿Que pasaría ahora? … Eso solo el aquel incierto destino lo sabia.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba junto a Hanabi, leyendo una historia muy interesante. Su relación con su hermana nunca pudo ser mejor.

-¡Hey Hinata! -la llamó de pronto la más pequeña de las ahí presentes.

-¿Que pasa, Hana?

-Mmm... Me estaba preguntando. ¿Estás completamente segura de que estás bien por lo de Naruto? - inquirió, un tanto apenada, la mayoría de las veces prefería callar sus inquietudes.

Ante dicha pregunta la mayor de las ojos perla se sonrojó y a la vez sonrió – Claro, Hanabi. Estoy bien con eso...

-Digo … -se apresuró a decir la más chica.- ¡Tampoco fue un rechazo!

Hinata no había pensado en ello, y sin embargo aquello la hizo reír un poco. Además de la felicidad que la embriagaba: Su hermana se preocupaba por ella. Las cosas sin duda iban mejorando.

Negó con la cabeza – ¿T-Tú cómo vas con Kiba-Kun?

Decir que la pequeña peli azul se sonrojo, sería decir poco. Y eso que aquello no era una característica suya, más sin embargo, cada vez que Hinata mencionaba a su mejor amigo, las cosas solían ser así. Hanabi era joven, más había dejado de ser ya una chiquilla, y lo que era evidente era que había algo entre su hermana y él Inuzuka.

Hanabi abrió la boca para responder, quizá con alguna tontería inventada. Pero un ruido fuerte las interrumpió, provenía de la ventana … automáticamente ambas dirigieron su vista hacia allí.

Y sucedió nuevamente. Y una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces más. Exasperadas, las hermanas Hyuuga se apresuraron a mirar por la gran ventana del cuarto de la mayor. Afuera la oscuridad hacía un buen rato que reinaba y era muy difícil distinguir a través de los vidrios. Nuevamente aquel ruido, pero esta vez ambas vieron a la perfección una piedra estrellarse contra los vidrios.

La más pequeña abrió las ventanas de par en par y asomó la cabeza.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki, con los ojos como platos, la muchacha se volvió hacía su hermana y la tomó por las manos, con los ojos perla brillando de la emoción.

-¡Asomate, Hinata. Que es Naruto el que ha venido a verte!

Literalmente, Hanabi tuvo que arrojar la cabeza de su hermana hacía la ventana para que la sorprendida aludida se animara a ver por ella.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando lo vio. Y él le sonrió... Oh, esa sonrisa que podría iluminar la ciudad entera.

-¡Hinata! -gritó el muchacho a todo pulmón, con esa característica voz suya. - ¡Sal conmigo!

_Una, dos y tres._ Hinata no necesitó pestañear para darse cuenta de como las luces de la planta baja de la casa se encendían una a una.

-¡Muchacho insolente! -La voz de Hiashi llegó a los oídos de ambas hermanas.

-¡Que romántico! -Hannabi, a sus espaldas se había desplomado sobre la cama. Feliz de la vida...

La mayor de las peli azules se levantó de inmediato y se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando se encontró con su primo, que la miraba con cierta seriedad.

-¿Que hace Uzumaki a estás horas por aquí? … -le espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

La ya sonrojada chica, tartamudeo – él, v-vino.. a.

La voz de su padre volvió a fluir en la planta baja - ¡y no te quiero volver a ver cerca! ¡Alejate de mi Hinata! - había vociferado el líder del Clan Hyuuga, seguido se escuchó también un grito ahogado por parte de Naruto.

La ojos perla se sentó en las escaleras, y suspiró. Había venido a buscarle, y ella ni siquiera había respondido a ello. Aunque de alguna manera una enorme felicidad llenaba su pecho.

_Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos: Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr. Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa, esta es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si"_

Había pasado tiempo desde aquella visita de parte de el rubio. Que por cierto no había vuelto a hacer aquello, y ella se había ido de misión. Kiba le comentaba sobre los sentimientos que sentía por su hermana, ella realmente escuchaba atenta, quería que ambos estuvieran felices, y estando juntos sabía que lo serían.

-Escuché que Naruto te fue a buscar la otra noche. ¡Vaya idiota, de esa manera nunca se ganará a Hiashi!

Hinata sabía que lo que su amigo le decía era cierto – L-Lo sé Kiba-Kun...

Su padre siempre trataba de controlar ciertos aspectos de su vida, cosa que no le agradaba. Cuando volvieron a Konoha le miró saliendo de su puesto favorito de Ramen.

Se miraron. Y él le dedico una de sus fugaces sonrisas.

_Entonces, salí al jardín para verte … Nos mantenemos tranquilos porque estamos muertos si ellos se enteran. Entonces, cierra tus ojos. Escapemos de la ciudad por un momento._

De nuevo ese crujido sobre su ventana, atenta a cualquier movimiento, ella prefirió ponerse las sandalias y bajar las escaleras sigilosamente.

Salió al Jardín, y lo miró. Antes de que él pudiera hacer otra cosa, tomo su mano para evitar que lanzara una piedra más. El rubio la miró expectante, y le sonrió nuevamente.

-¡Hinata-chan! -exclamó.

Y ella abrió los ojos un tanto exaltada, para luego mirar hacía todos lados, esperando que nadie se despertará. Lo observó rascarse la cabeza y reír nerviosamente, ella solamente se llevo un dedo a la boca e hizo ademán de silencio.

-N-Naruto-kun... él no sabe que yo estoy aquí. -tartamudeó refiriéndose a su padre, un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía.

Se acercaron. El silenció era abrumador, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos … Perlas y Azules. Un mundo entero por descubrir.

Siguieron así. Permaneciendo en silencio, nadie podía enterarse, solamente existían ellos dos en esos momentos.

_Porque eras Romeo, y yo una carta escarlata; Y mi padre te ha dicho: "Alejate de Julieta". Pero tu eras todo para mi y yo te estaba rogando que por favor no te fueras, y yo dije..._

"_**Querido Naruto**:_

_Todo este tiempo no he dejado de observarte. Eres la persona que más admiro, gracias a ti y a tú sonrisa he podido salir de la oscuridad en donde me encontraba sumergida. Naruto, no sé porque de pronto me has dando tu atención, si tu me pudieras decir, ¿Que nos ha sucedido?_

_Me alegra mucho que podamos compartir momentos como los que todas estas noches hemos estado haciendo. Naruto-kun, quiero decirte que tan solo con ver tus ojos, tengo para iluminar mi día. Oh, Naruto-kun, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero por favor; dime si sientes esto que mi corazón esta sintiendo, y juro que me iré contigo. _

_Estaré esperando, todo este tiempo lo he estado haciendo, si han sido años, pues tan solo esperar ahora una respuesta no debe ser demasiado. Por favor, Naruto-kun, dime si tu pudieras amarme una vez._

_Con amor, **Hyuuga Hinata.**"_

Naruto leyó aquella carta con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa era la primera vez que alguien le escribía cosas tan hermosas, era una carta de amor, y a él le hacía feliz tenerla entre sus manos. Hinata era la única chica que lograba hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco de esa forma.

-Dobe... ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo? -preguntó Sasuke, devorando su Ramen con tranquilidad.

-¡Una carta de amor'ttebayo! - le espetó sonriendo

-Vaya, que nunca pensé que esa Hyuuga fuera a lograr cautivarte -le dijo el Uchiha.

Realmente estaba feliz por su amigo, y si él se sintiera feliz de esa manera también, bueno … Era un tema que resolvería después.

_Romeo llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos: Yo estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr. Tu serás el príncipe y yo seré la princesa, esta es una historia de amor, bebe, solo di "Si"_

-¡Hinata-Chan! -Naruto corría hacía la muchacha agitado.

La chica de largos y azules cabellos se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa en los labios, ya era cosa común que se encontrarán juntos en las calles de Konoha .

-Na-Naruto-kun. Hola … -le saludó ella.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza cuando se detuvo, realmente parecía nervioso. - ¡Me … Me gusto tu carta'ttebayo! -le espetó.

Y aunque Hinata se esperaba algo más. Solamente pudo sonreír … Tal vez necesitaba hacer más para que él le diera una respuesta directa. Aunque ya habían salido varias veces, nada fuera de lo común había sucedido.

_Oh Oh_

Hinata se sentó bajo la sobra de un árbol y suspiró. Las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien, en su casa su padre trataba de controlarle, no quería que viera a Naruto nunca, puesto que pensaba que no era apropiado para ella, para la heredera de los Hyuuga.

Saco un papel de su bolsillo y escribió:

"_Romeo sálvame, ellos tratan de controlar como debo sentirme … Este amor es difícil, pero es real. No tengas miedo, lo haremos fuera de este lío.__ Esta es una historia de amor, bebé, solo di "Si"..."_

Era algo muy extraño, pero aunque enviarlo fuera arriesgado, nada perdía con intentarlo. Si él realmente sentía algo por ella, valía la pena arriesgarse.

Algunas veces para ganar, había que tomar riesgos.

_Estoy cansada de esperar; Me pregunto si acaso volverás. Mi fe en ti se está desvaneciendo. Cuando te conocí en las afueras de la ciudad, yo dije..._

Hinata recargó su cara sobre la palma de su mano y resopló. Aún sí le había logrado enviar la nota a su Naruto, este siquiera había acudido a su llamado, ¿realmente tenía sueños de niña? A pesar de tener más de diecinueve años, no podía evitarlo... Realmente le amaba.

Aburrida, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. Encontrándose con cuadernillos de su estancia en la Academia, muchas veces había escrito en cada esquina de las páginas … _'Naruto-Kun' _rodeado por un corazón.

Se sonrojó y recordó cuanto tiempo había esperado por él. Aún si su fe en él había comenzado a desvanecerse, ahora la reafirmaba, porque si había luchado por tanto … Simplemente no podía rendirse así como así.

Siguió buscando entre sus cosas, y se topo con muchas de las cartas que le había hecho al rubio a través de toda su vida, sonreía mientras leía. Realmente estaba enamorada...

Aunque quizá era tiempo de dejar que él se esforzara un poco.

_Romeo sálvame, me he sentido tan sola; Sigo esperando por ti pero nunca llegas … ¿Esto está en mi cabeza? No se que pensar. El se arrodillo en el suelo, sacó un anillo y dijo..._

Hiashi no había estado en casa toda esa tarde, que había pasado en compañía de su hermana y su querido primo, sinceramente estar con ambos le alegraba un poco el día. Luego de un buen rato subió a su habitación, y se recostó sobre su cómoda cama.

Pensaba y no dejaba de pensar en lo hermoso que sería estar con él. Apenas amarle le hacía feliz, apenas rozarle lograba hacerla sonrojar. Con tan solo acercarse un poco lograba hacerla temblar, y con mirarla de esa manera tan increíble que solo ella podía ver en él: la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

Solo quería estar con él. _Juntos, unidos... Solos._

Abrió de golpe sus ojos perla al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, y vio a través de sus largas pestañas como su hermana pequeña se acercaba a ella luego de abrir la puerta. Hanabi sonreía.

Hinata creyó que se trataría de la búsqueda de un consejo, pero sin embargo la muchacha alegó que Neji la necesitaba abajo, tomó un cepillo y peino su largo cabello con mucho cuidado, mientras hablaba de un par de cosas que ella, por supuesto, no lograba entender.

-Tu quedate tranquila, no hay _nada_ que pueda salir mal ...

La tomó de la mano y la sacó de su habitación. Y aunque Hinata no sabía que pasaría ahora y estaba ciertamente nerviosa, algo en su estomago le decía que todo iría bien, sobre todo al traspasar las estancia del primer piso, las mariposas revolotearon en él, cuando por sus ojos pasó la imagen de cierto rubio dándole la espalda.

-¿Na-Naruto-Kun? -inquirió de pronto.

Neji y su hermana abandonaron el lugar, dejándolos completamente solos. Su rubio acompañante se volvió sonriente hacía ella y le miro intensamente.

-_Lamento haber demorado tanto, mi Julieta._

Hinata supo exactamente a lo que el chico se refería. En la nota que le había enviado pidiendo su ayuda, ella le había llamado _'Romeo'_... sonrió de pronto y asintió. -No pasa nada, Naruto-kun...

De pronto aquella sensación de soledad había sido abandonada, con tan solo verle, con tan solo tenerlo cerca ...

Él avanzo hacia ella, y la hizo estremecer, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, y ella estuvo a punto de hablarle, él la sorprendió arrodillándose ante ella. Ya no le quedaban más dudas...

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? -inquirió ella, por segunda vez aquella tarde de verano.

Pero el rubio no le dirigió la mirada hasta no haber sacado de su escondite una pequeña cajilla, la miro profundamente, y en el momento en que abrió aquella caja, Hinata se dio cuenta de la manera en que el Uzumaki venía vestido, muy elegante, y bien peinado. Además parecía un tanto exhausto.

La Hyuuga también cayó en la cuenta, que el centro del paquete negro había un anillo pequeño y dorado, con una piedra de cristal en el centro, muy sencillo, pero también hermoso.

Una sonrisa se pronunció sobre sus labios, un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, y unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus ojos.

Decir que había imaginado aquello, era una completa mentira. Podría haber pensado en millones de cosas, pero nunca en ello, quizá era que ahora estaba dudando de su cordura, se pellizco y dio un respingo, efectivamente no estaba soñando.

-_Casate conmigo Julieta, nunca tendrás que estar sola._ - Le dijo él, con una sonrisa característica suya sobre sus labios - _Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que sé … _- susurró cuando la chica que tenía en frente se desbordó en lágrimas - _Hablé con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco._ - Añadió,_ feliz_, tan feliz como pocas veces en su vida había estado - _Es una historia de amor, bebé, solo di... "Si"_

Él, nunca se había sentido tan seguro de sus palabras, y seguro de su respuesta. Ella, nunca fue más feliz, soñando con él al rededor de toda su vida, flechada y ahora correspondida. Juntos hacían una pareja bastante extraña, pero lo que la gente viniera pensando era lo de menos.

Naruto sacó el anillo de la caja y lo pasó por sus dedos, contemplándolo. Luego tomó la delgada y delicada mano de su querida Hinata, y acarició su nívea piel, para después colocar el anillo en su dedo anular.

-_¡S-Si!_ -exclamó ella y se lanzo a brazos suyos cuando él estuvo de pie.

_Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh Oh_

Y Hinata se encontraba nuevamente en las calles de Konoha, ya se había vuelto a mirar al chico que anteriormente le había llamado, y lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

Él muchacho rubio llego hasta a ella, y le sonrió como siempre. -¡Hinata-chan, lamento haberme tardado tanto'ttebayo! -le espetó.

Ella, acariciando con él resto de sus dedos aquel precioso anillo colocado en su dedo anular, le sonrió también – N-No pasa nada, Naruto-kun...

El chico se rasco la cabeza y rió nerviosamente - ¿Vamos? -inquirió.

La chica asintió, y se tomaron de las manos. Hinata se sonrojó como siempre, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, y se echaron a andar. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran la pareja más feliz de todo Konoha.

- _Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi... _-cantó ella con su tenue voz.

_Feliz_, porque después de todo su esfuerzo: Al fin lo tenía, solo para ella. . .

.

.

**N/A:**

_¡**H**ola **M**undo de **F**anáticos** A**ficionados** C**ómo **YO**!_

_Bien, está es la primera historia que escribo de Naruto (Y he publicado), así que no tengo mucho que decir._

_Bueno, como el mismo Summary dice; está historia la hice especialmente para mi hermana mayor, Arhatdy-Uchiha, por ser hoy su cumpleaños, quizá algunos la conozcan quizá algunos otros no, escribe Sasuhina y su popular historia es 'El Príncipe Equivocado'. Buena historia y muy recomendable._

_¿Porqué le regalé un Naruhina y no un Sasuhina? Mmm, la verdad es que manipular a Sasuke no es mi fuerte, a decir verdad lo intenté pero no, (Realmente no sé, pese a tener cierto parecido con la personalidad de Draco; no es absolutamente nada de lo mismo... u.u) además de que llevaba tiempo buscando una pareja para esta canción, y así resultó este SongFic. _

_En fin._ _Digamos que no soy lo que se dice Fanática de esta pareja, pero bueno; Pienso que si terminarán juntos diría; "Hinata se esforzó y... ¡Ya que!" .Tampoco soy ushh, Sasuhina o así, yo soy más bien KibaHina :3 y también pues... Puse KibaHana, porque es mi segunda alternativa para Kiba (Uno de mis favoritos) en fin, espero les guste._ _De cual quier manera, me gusto esto. Y pues Mmm, ya, me pondré a trabajar en el resto de mis historias, y ha estudiar eternamente el resto del mes._

_**Ary**, espero que este día la pases de lo mejor. ¡Te quiero! Y espero que esto te guste, aunque sea simplón o como sea. Lo he hecho con mucho cariño, y aunque sea una mediocre escribiendo, y me haya metido en tus terrenos, pues que más da. PD: Lee, mis fic's ¬¬_

_Como dije, es mi primer historia de Naruto (Publicada ;D) así que no sean malvados conmigo. Coff, coff, he escrito otros fics, pero decir que son un asco es poca cosa. XD _

_**¿Crucios? ¿Avada's Kedavra's? ¿Jitomatazos? … O por lo menos, ¿Un review?**_

_Agradezco de antemano por los últimos que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional._

_Hey, escribo Harry Potter, y esa es mi frase típica. _

_**A**ry, espero tú crítica, por lo que habías dicho. No seas demasiado cruel, por favor. __Otra cosa, es que tengo que públicarla un día antes, para que la puedas leer mañana. :D_

_¡Un beso a ti, por molestarte en leerme! _

**C**on Mucho Cariño, **M**itche

**PD**: Yo sé, que no es necesario que se los diga. Pero ayudan a hacer una persona mucho más feliz dando click abajo. ¡Ahora sí, Bye, Bye!


End file.
